


pat pat on the kitty cat

by wreakinghavoc (orphan_account)



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other, interpret this what you will but im keeping gen rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wreakinghavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is <i>your</i> itty bitty little kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pat pat on the kitty cat

A sudden noise awakes you. Something crashes to the floor and it makes you practically jump out of bed, but you don't. You only tentatively press your lips together and pull the covers closer to you, too lazy to get up and lock the door.

Now you really want to lock the door, because you can hear it slowly turning. You feel like a five-year-old hiding underneath the sheets, but hopefully whoever's out to get you isn't so on the bright side?

You hear a noise that resembles a purr. Furrowing your brows, you remain huddled underneath the blankets and then there's a weight on top of you, something so heavy that contorts your chest into something tight. You pulled the covers off of you and your eyes widened, body going stiff.

Mark, in all of his glory, is on top of you. And he's staring right at you, his dark brown eyes framed by his glasses. You swallowed, unsure of what to do, unable to move or speak. You noticed his prominent cat ears that twitched occasionally, his subtly curved spine and the fact that he was basically on all fours, tilting his head down so that he could show you his ears. Cautiously, you extended your arm and scratched his scalp, your fingertips taking up the texture of his curls and _everything_.

Mark yawns, slowly licking a stripe along the skin of his wrist to his elbow, rolling his shoulders and letting out a very deep sigh. He curls up against you and you can't help but pet him even more, running your fingers through his hair and curl your hand around the nape of his neck. Mark emits a low purr, baring his clenched teeth and cocks his head, shivers going up your spine as he feels your hand practically ghosting over him.

You meet eyes with him and he looks up at you with pink lips parted and tongue slightly darted out, face flushed with delight. You gently scratched the area near his jawline and neck, hands slowly traveling to the collarbone area. Your hand freezes but relaxes at this area, not really sure what to do.

Mark purrs in approval, his noises throaty and apparently very aggravated. His eyebrows are furrowed and his shoulders are hunched.

“G-good kitty…” you nervously squeak out, bringing your knees close to your chest. Mark's eyes dart towards you and he sits up, slowly running a tongue over his cracked lips. He hisses as you reach out to pet him again, flinching and backing away from your touch.

You try to hush him, assuring both you and Mark that things are fine (even though you're not quite sure what's going on). You raise a finger at him to pause whatever he was doing, pulling out something green and shiny with a buckle in the middle and a few loops. You've had this saved for awhile, ever since you've been planning to get a cat, but it seems like you already have a cat.

Mark's eyes light up with curiosity and excitement and you fit the collar around his neck, remembering the rule of placing two fingers underneath the collar to make sure it isn't too tight.

“Uh…” God, you felt so weird talking to him like this. “Is this fine…?”

Mark looks down and with narrowed eyes he observes the collar, touching the collar. He hesitates for a second before his lips curve upward into a devilish smile.

The collar is not only in his favorite color and manages to fit around his neck snugly, but Mark grins the sweetest grin that you have ever seen, pouncing at you and peppering your face with soft kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on quotev and wattpad soo hey thre  
> this is the weirdest thing ive written tbqh


End file.
